Our Night
by LynnLautner
Summary: Third one-shot in the Night Series. The usual Embry/Leah lovin, be sure to read The Last Night and Just Another Night before this one.


**Our Night**

**EDITED version, the original UN-EDITED version of this story will be posted on my blog**

** http: (/) lynnsficbackup(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ & at jacobblack-n-pack(dot)ning(dot)com**

**This one is EDITED from the get go…**

Walking out of the forest Embry ran his fingers through his rain slicked hair. He had just gotten finished with an eighteen hour patrol. He was exhausted, dirty, hungry and above all horny. It had been days since he and Leah had last slept together. He was determined to change that tonight. It was pushing on eleven o'clock but he really didn't care weather or not Leah would be sleeping, he needed her, every part of her. He wanted to feel her chest running against his hot chest as they moved together, but most of all these days he wanted to feel her kisses. Since that night six months ago when they told each other their true feelings. Leah's kisses went from rough, fast and almost desperate to calm, sweet and confident.

The closer Embry got to the house it seemed the heavier his feet got, the exhaustion was sweeping over him. It had been almost two years since he had run a patrol so long, but he was did it for Jake. The last patrol that he and Seth had with Jake he had dropped the news on them mid stride. It took Seth by surprise so much that he almost ended up running into a tree.

Finally after three years Jake was going to ask Bella to marry him. The plan was to take her to their driftwood log on First Beach and have a picnic during the day and then that night he was going take her back to Billy's and propose to her in the his old garage. He had asked Embry and Seth to help him out with cleaning the garage it was a feat in itself, the main reason why Embry hadn't been able to quench his need for Leah.

When Embry's foot hit the bottom step of the porch he heard a groan, not knowing what the true cause was Embry quickly topped the steps and swung the door to the house open. His eyes widened at the sight before him. His instincts took over and his hand reached out just in time to catch the door from hitting the buffet table in the entryway.

The house smelled every bit of Leah her scent made stronger by the fact that she so obviously had just gotten out of the shower. There she was laying on the couch, a pillow tucked under her head, her left arm thrown over both the pillow and the arm of the couch her legs were barely parted, a towel tucked tightly around her body which was now dry. Her hair though he could tell was still slightly damp, she hadn't been out of the shower that long. He stood in the doorway watching.

. A car was pulling into the drive caught him off guard, Embry shifted around ready to pounce on the idiot that was about to drive down and interrupt Leah from what she was doing but the car only got a few feet into the driveway before it started backing up.

His attention was brought back to Leah when a moan escaped her lips, this time when he turned around though, his grip on the door tightened so much that it cracked under the pressure.

As quietly as he could so as not to disturb her he came all the way in the door and as slowly and carefully as he could he let the door close. When it made a soft click Embry's head whipped in her direction, Leah's hand stilled just a little and her brows pinched, her lips puckering. Leah was amazing in bed and wild too, but this… he had never seen her like this. There had been more than one occasion when she had caught him; in the shower a few times, once while he was supposed to be chopping wood in the backyard and then there was the first time that she caught him when he was on patrol. He thought at the time that he was the only wolf on patrol and hours alone on running around the boundary line as if he had ran for years looking for vampires that hardly ever showed face was boring, the only way he could keep from dying out of sheer boredom was to re-live the activates from the night before.

His name sliding from Leah's lips snapped him out of the thoughts of her catching him. He redirected his focus on the woman in front of him, and he thought he was going to lose it.

Embry was just beginning to make a move closer to the couch when her right leg straightened out, her calf now laying on the arm. When her other leg began to move, his breath hitched; he almost squeaked like a pre-pubescent kid.

"Oh, god! Yes, Embry!" His eyes snapped up, wondering if her eyes would be open and staring him down. They weren't, they were only pinched together. Her foot twitched, her now pointed toes barely brushed the outside of his thigh.

Running her fingertip over her bottom lip she smiled, and winked before she stuck the digit into her perfect little mouth. Devouring that finger like it was the last thing on earth, Embry watched her.

"Em, was it good for you?"

"Lee. Did you know I was here the whole time?"

With another moan Leah bit into her bottom lip, slowly scraping it against her teeth as she sucked the rest of their combined juices off. "I knew you were coming before you even came into the house, I could smell you."

"Leah, that was so hot. I loved watching you."

"I bet you did, baby.." It wasn't a question, because she knew he wanted it.

Embry shook his head, much like a little boy when he was asked a question. Leah held out her hand for him. Putting his knee on the couch arm, Embry allowed his body to fall forward over hers. As he fell she giggled, and that sent him reeling once more. Leah Clearwater was giggling. _He_ did that to her, and no one else.

Embry thought many times about throwing this couch away - well, really, it wasn't a couch but a loveseat. In fact, it was tiny and only sat two - but now…. Now, his mind was changed; made up. This damn couch/loveseat/whatever the hell it was wasn't going anywhere, and if it did it would be going right into their bedroom. Leah's one leg was still thrown over the back, the other was propped up with her foot resting on the arm, the arm gave his body all the leverage it needed. He loved this damn thing.

His teeth met one of her shoulder blades and the moment they broke skin. It had been so long since he had actually bitten her, so long, in fact, that she forgot how it had felt: the pulse of pure pleasure that sent her body flying. It was like she could feel a tidal wave slowly working its way up her body, almost like an outer-body experience. Their souls were ripped apart by the massive wave, and then they tumbled and flipped around end over ended like rag dolls. Then, with one final slam of the wave, their souls, their wolf souls were pushed so hard and fast back toward each other that they became one, then it was over and Leah snapped back into herself.

It was then, that every last ounce of energy was drained from her body, her hands that were gripping the cushion fell slack and her head that was once thrown back almost meeting her shoulder blades was buried between the two cushions behind her. She couldn't hold her body up at all anymore and apparently neither could Embry, because he was laying on her back, every ounce of his weight laying on her; neither one of them could move, now.

His hot breath was fanning across the new bite mark and with every exhale her body would tense. Goosebumps were popping up all over her body and she could feel the sweat that they both wore grow cold like the ocean for the slightest moment, then the heat began again. She could feel it in the tips of her toes and it was raging like a wildfire up her calves and toward her knees. As it made its way up her legs and to her core, she tried to fight it, tried to push it back, because it was actually scaring her; she could feel Embry shifting behind her, and she wondered if he was feeling the same thing. As the heat raced up her belly she groaned and when it licked the outer walls of her chest cavity she began to scream; the burning was so hot- she thought she was dying, or having a heart attack, just like her father- and when the heat actually met her heart, it was so hot she thought her heart was going to explode from the sheer pressure of it. But it didn't; it melted, instead. Melted all the hurt and anger from her past away. No matter how happy she seemed, there was always this lingering sadness and anger in her heart for Sam The hurt from her time with the pack before Jake had his own, all of the mean words all the wolves used to say to her, still weighed her down. She could always feel the sorrow still there for the loss of her father, but now, there was no anger, hurt or sadness. Every negative feeling was slowly slipping away, like her body was being cleansed; for the first time in years, Leah Clearwater could tell that her heart was lighter, she felt like she did in the weeks before her father's death, and she knew it was all because of Embry Call.

She could feel his lips on her back making their way up her spine, he wasn't really moving though she could still feel him inside of her. His name was whispered across her lips, a question.

"I felt it too, Lee. It's all gone now, the pain, the sadness, the loneliness, it's just…gone."

Tears began leaking out of her eyes; she knew, "Did we just...? We weren't even... Oh, god, it's been you all along."

She could feel his hot tears fall onto her back and slowly trace their way down her spine. She wanted to turn and look at him but her body was sore, she groaned out even at the tiniest of movements. When he tried to move, he couldn't. His hands met her hips and he felt a shock in his palms.

"Lee, I can't… I can't move." She could hear the panic in his voice, and she thought maybe she should feel panicked too at the thought of a wolf as strong as Embry not being able to move. But she didn't - it felt right, they were still connected and it just felt...like it was meant to be. The heat that was once burning hot slowly started to cool, as it receded from her heart, and she knew it wasn't over - not yet; that's why he couldn't move.

"Em, baby, don't worry. It's not… I don't think it's done yet." As her words met Embry's ears she could feel him relaxing, at the same time she could feel the heat slowly flowing back down her body, it was gone from her heart and now slowly making its way down to her stomach and past her core. It flowed down her legs, and when the tips of her toes were no longer tingling and heated, a quick prick of pain sliced through their bodies, causing them to both fly upright, their chests heaving out; then it was gone. Embry fell backwards onto the floor, and Leah fell right beside him. Their hot bodies were covered with sweat and they were touching at every point.

When their eyes locked once again Leah could still see the tears that remained in Embry's eyes; she could feel hers, too. His hand slowly slid up her body and pressed above her heart. It was like a mini jolt, she could feel the heat in her heart again, but this time it wasn't burning her, just comforting her in every way, wrapping her in a warm blanket of love and understanding that she knew only Embry could provide.

_Mine._

His eyes were fierce, and still rimmed in yellow, as he said that, and this time every single part of her body and soul knew that it was true; it wasn't something that could just be said, but she knew she was his.

Bringing her hand between them, she pressed her hand to his chest, feeling the jolt run through her fingertips and into his body. He arched into her touch and his eyes fluttered closed, that stupid smirk she had grown to love grew wider.

_Mine._

It was the first time Leah had ever let those words cross her lips, and she only did so because she knew with every fiber of her being that he was in fact hers.

_All his. All mine. _


End file.
